


【The Nestas番外|双13】梦想成真

by BoMar



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoMar/pseuds/BoMar
Summary: 确定关系之后的两个月，Nesta和Romagnoli一直没有上过床，这令Nesta很苦恼，直到有一天他想了一个办法……





	【The Nestas番外|双13】梦想成真

**Author's Note:**

> 就是一辆学步车而已

1  
到这个周四Nesta与Romagnoli交往就满两个月了。  
第一次正经谈恋爱的两人对于这段感情都十分用心，毕业年的Romagnoli除了论文也没什么课业任务，索性搬到了Nesta家住。一开始Nesta特地收拾了一间客房给他，结果由于实际利用率较低而名存实亡。Sandra和Ale很快接受了爸爸的新恋人，甚至因为年龄接近，他们与Romagnoli的相处毫无障碍。口腔科的同事们也很支持他们的关系，还以此为由组织了一场有声有色的团建活动。所以到目前为止一切顺利，Nesta之前设想过的重重考验一个都没发生。  
除了一件有点微妙的事情——  
他们交往以来还没有上过床。  
Nesta再次强调他真的是个正经人他没有欲求不满柏拉图也是一种十分美好的爱情他完全可以接受——  
但无论如何，这还是有点奇怪吧……  
晚上盖着棉被就是单纯地聊天，再互相亲吻道晚安拉灯睡觉。 有几次气氛明明已经到位，两个人都起了反应，Romagnoli却可以面不改色地将正直进行到底。  
Nesta也怀疑过是不是他清心寡欲志不在此，直到他某天很偶然地发现Romagnoli的硬盘里一个名为“学习资料”实际上装满.avi的文件夹……  
Nesta想来想去也找不到问题所在，想直接问当事人又张不开嘴，最后只好得出一个悲伤的结论：他没有魅力才会无法引起Romagnoli的性趣。  
他委屈巴巴地想，自己学生时代不说校草至少也是系草，虽然多年来恃靓而骄疏于保养导致美貌值略有下降，好歹开家长会的时候还能收获不少倾慕的眼光，怎么就点燃不了Romagnoli的心火呢？  
就在他一筹莫展的时候，忽然想到了一个人。

2  
晚上10点左右，Romagnoli洗漱完毕舒服地钻到被子里，温暖的棉被和床头昏黄的灯光让他忍不住眼皮打架，不过Nesta还在洗澡，他要等着送出今天的晚安吻才能睡觉。  
浴室的水声停了好一会儿还不见人出来，Romagnoli打了个哈欠搓了搓眼睛，想着要不要进去看看。  
可是身体好沉重好不想离开床哦……  
他刚要掀开被子下床浴室的门就打开了，朦胧之间，他看到昏暗的光线中立着一个人影，身上穿着红黑色的剑条衫和白色短裤，墨一般的卷发湿漉漉地贴着脸侧柔和的线条，鲜红色的血液顺着右侧的眉骨蜿蜒而下，流进黑色的衣领。  
“Sandro……”  
Romagnoli吐出一个魂牵梦绕的名字。  
“Alessio，你在叫谁？”  
人影慢慢走到眼前，Romagnoli才看清穿着红黑色球衣的不是他少年时的梦中情人，而是他现在真正的恋人Nesta。  
Romagnoli不知道他演的是哪一出：“怎么突然穿成这个样子？”  
Nesta没有回答他的问题，从床脚爬到他身边，把头靠在他耳畔轻轻蹭着他的脸颊。  
“你不是说我和他长得很像吗？”  
真的太像了，如果不仔细看脸根本分辨不出两个人有什么不同，所以刚才Romagnoli才会把他错认成Sandro。  
没错，Sandro，他们连名字都一样。  
“不如今天，你就把以前没做完的梦做完吧……”  
走神的瞬间，Nesta已经跨坐在他身上，一只手也滑上了他的胸膛，指腹隔着薄薄的T恤来回摩挲。  
就算是个傻子这会儿也知道Nesta要干嘛了。  
感觉到身上的动作愈发大胆，一滴冷汗划过Romagnoli的额头，他感到自己的欲望已经不受控制地苏醒，想要赶快找个法子脱身。  
“至少让我先去拿个保险套……”  
“在这儿呢，已经准备好了。”  
Nesta手里攥着不知从哪里变出的一把五颜六色的方形袋子，有些得意地直视着Romagnoli目光躲闪的双眼，心想如今看你还有什么话说。  
Romagnoli明白今天自己是在劫难逃，认命地深吸一口气，拢了拢心神，一使力掀下身上的人按进床里。  
一瞬间的天旋地转之后，Nesta在自己上方看到一张促狭的笑脸。  
“我本想准备充分再行动，谁知道你这么心急~”  
可是你什么都不说，合不上拍子怪我咯？  
Nesta颇为不屑地揶揄他：“学霸长脑子原来是这么用的，上床还要算日子。”  
Romagnoli倒不生气：“学霸的脑子怎么用，你呆会儿就知道了。”

3  
温热干燥的手掌拉开球裤的松紧带，从衣服的下摆探进去，在纹理细致的肌肤上暧昧地撩过，留下一片颤栗的痕迹。  
“唔……嗯……”  
Nesta的躯体微微颤抖，那双手在握着医疗器械的时候稳如磐石，此刻却似无根的水草一般在自己的身上漂浮着，每一下接触都能激起余味悠长的躁动。  
细密的吻从发顶开始一直向下，先是落在额角、眼尾，他仰起头就顺着下颌的弧度流到颈侧、肩窝，然后在锁骨的突起上重重地一吮。  
“啊……”  
口腔湿热的触感再加上舌尖若有若无的触碰带来一阵奇异的酥麻，他不自觉地抬起手臂推拒着胸前的脑袋，却被身上的人拉住顺势绕上他的脖颈。  
随后，Romagnoli的手又挪回下方，将白色的球裤拉到腿根，露出Nesta已经抬头的欲望。  
“wow~竟然是真空。”Romagnoli冲着精神抖擞的小东西轻佻地吹了个口哨：“我原本还幻想是丁字裤什么的，看来Nesta医生路子野得很嘛~”  
他妈的……  
Nesta简直羞愤欲死，做就做嘛为什么这小子废话这么多，你们家做爱是用嘴吗？！  
“被你猜中了~”  
于是他眼睁睁看着Romagnoli轻轻撸动了几下柱身，埋头含住了自己的性器。  
“哈……嗯……”  
强烈而陌生的快感从下身迅速传来，大脑突然一片空白，他用胳膊压住嘴唇不让呻吟过分地泄露，而青年浑然不知一般正专心地吞吐着他越发硬挺的器官，灵巧的舌尖冲刷着血管凸起的表面。他的技术并不纯熟，有时牙齿不小心磕到分身的顶端，像是坏心地不肯让Nesta得到纯粹的享受一般。  
然而于这一方面Nesta毕竟也是初体验，这种水平的刺激已经让他有些难以招架，他弓起腰让自己的性器插得更深，不过几分钟的时间就身子一挺，泄在了Romagnoli的口中。  
毫无准备的Romagnoli被呛到咳了几声，吐出口中残留的白色液体。Nesta看着他有些涨红的脸难为情地别过头去，不知是为这么快就缴械投降而羞涩，还是为对方如此具有奉献精神的服务而感动。  
“好了，现在轮到我了。”  
Romagnoli彻底脱下Nesta的裤子，将沾着精液的手指伸到Nesta的腿间。

4  
“啊！疼……”  
第一根手指插进后穴的时候，Nesta就浑身一僵，急促地喘息着，手指紧紧抓住身下的床单，原本还半勃的性器也软了下去。  
从没被开发过的地方格外干涩紧致，肠道的肌肉紧紧地绞住了Romagnoli的手，让他不禁怀疑自己作为医生的职业生涯就要断送在这一夜风流之中了。  
“放松点儿，你快把我夹断了……”  
Nesta正被痛苦纠缠着，脑子根本接受不了他的指令，Romagnoli只好一边继续着手上的开拓，一边用亲吻和爱抚分散他的注意。  
一个漫长的湿吻之后，他感到手指周围的压力终于缓和下来，才加入第二根继续搅动。  
Nesta脸侧的血迹已经干涸，Romagnoli伸出舌头去舔，并没有尝到铁锈的腥气。  
“你的血好甜……”  
“网上买的……嗯……万圣节血浆……”  
Romagnoli的眼神幽暗了几分，手指温柔地拨开粘在Nesta脸上的发丝，  
“你这幅样子还真是和我的梦里一模一样呢。”  
Nesta懒得再答，专心适应着身后的动作。一开始的疼痛过去之后，取而代之的是一种奇异的快感，尤其是手指触碰到某一点的时候，强烈的快感如电流一般窜过他的全身，让他忍不住呻吟出声。  
Romagnoli当然发现了他的异常，手指在甬道里试探般地戳来戳去。  
“你、你别乱动……哈啊……”  
Nesta急得想骂人，Romagnoli一通乱搅根本是在恶作剧，偏偏每隔几下他又能准确无误地击中那个快乐的来源，搞得他又爽又烦。  
到三根手指都畅行无阻之后，Romagnoli从一堆套子中挑了一个润滑液最多的戴上，把自己已经涨得有些发疼的欲望插进了微微开合着的穴口之中。  
“啊啊啊啊啊——”  
内部被火热坚硬的肉刃填满的瞬间，Nesta的手臂紧紧勾住了Romagnoli的脖子。即使扩张已经做的很充分，第一次承受如此粗大的器官还是让他痛到想要流泪。  
Romagnoli也很紧张，他看到怀中人眉头紧皱早已没有了逗弄他的兴致，只好静静地等着，等一个自己可以被全部接纳的信号。  
Nesta做着深呼吸强迫自己放松下来，逐渐适应体内的尺寸后，抬起小腿在Romagnoli的肋边轻轻磨蹭了几下，像是在发出无声的邀请。得到许可的Romagnoli立刻抓着他的腿弯抽插起来。  
“哈啊……嗯……太、太快了……”  
起初Nesta还不能跟上Romagnoli的节奏，即使有套子的润滑，他依然承受不了巨刃进出内壁时的摩擦力。当体内的敏感点再度被戳中，和对方结合着的部位渐渐升腾起美妙的感受，他才放松下来，随着Romagnoli的频率摆动着自己的腰。  
宽大的掌心抚过他修长笔直的小腿，Romagnoli在上面印下一串亲吻之后，便握住他的脚踝将一条腿扛在肩膀上。  
Nesta被改成侧身的姿势，双腿完全打开。他用一只胳膊支撑着身体，另一只手安慰着自己的欲望。  
身下顶弄的速度越来越快，内壁的热度也逐渐升高，在前后夹击的快感中，Nesta尖叫着又一次达到高潮，而Romagnoli也在他骤然痉挛着收紧的后穴中攀上了顶峰。

5  
“这件球衣是正版吧？”  
“嗯……”还沉浸在余韵中的Nesta眯着眼点了点头。  
十几年前的球衣现在早就绝版了，他花了大价钱才从一个收藏者那里买到手。  
汗湿后的衣服贴在身上很不舒服，他在床上扭了扭身体，拉住领口想把它脱掉。  
结果他的双手被攥住掀过头顶，球衣也被顺着胳膊拉起来，在他的手腕处打了个结。  
Nesta挣了几下，还是没能把手抽出来。  
几百欧的东西就拿来当绳子用？要不是刚运动完没力气，Nesta真想一脚把某个败家子踹下床。  
而败家子这会儿又爬到他的身上磨磨蹭蹭，一双手也不老实地四处点火。  
“还没做够吗？”   
Nesta舒服地哼哼唧唧，但他今晚已经射了两次，以自己的年纪实在不适合纵欲过度。  
Romagnoli玩味地勾了勾嘴角：“你这么下本，不物尽其用怎么行？”  
他又握住Nesta的性器缓缓地撸动着，Nesta终于也被勾起了兴致，稍一犹豫还是纵容了他的放肆。  
Romagnoli要去拿第二个保险套的时候被Nesta抓住了手臂。  
“你不想用？”  
床上的人没有回答，只用一双迷离的黑眸望着他，耳根处泛起了不易察觉的粉红色。  
用套子的本意是保证安全和防止受伤，不过看着Nesta经过一番操弄已经无法紧闭的穴口，Romagnoli想这次不戴套子应该也没有问题。  
没有那一层塑胶的话，两个人就能真正融为一体不再有任何距离了。  
Romagnoli的手臂穿过Nesta的胁下，把他从床上抱起来放在自己的大腿上，被缚的双手落在自己的肩膀上环成一个圈。  
“你干嘛……”  
跪坐着的Nesta从上方俯视着Romagnoli的脸。他看着对方的眼中闪过狡黠的光芒，嘴角一咧腮边就浮出一对深刻的酒窝。  
“学霸的脑子里可是装着很多种姿势。”

他抬高Nesta的身体，用舌尖描绘着他乳珠的形状，坚硬挺直的器官在Nesta的股缝之间摩擦却总是不进入，让Nesta感到体内格外空虚。  
“你怎么还不……”  
“还不什么？”  
“还不……进来”  
话音刚落他就感到Romagnoli握着他的腰向那个火热的中心坐下去，这一次那个硕大的器官没费什么周折就顺着自己的肠道一插到底，直接开始了律动。  
“那里……啊……”  
“这里？还是……这里？”  
火热的器官又在他的甬道里乱戳，这回却像彻底迷路一样怎么都到不了正确的位置。  
“不是那里……不对……哈啊……”  
Nesta胡乱地摇头，气急败坏地一口咬住Romagnoli的肩膀，后者吃痛了才校正航向，往那个隐秘的地方直线出击。  
“对……就是那……再……”  
身体不断地被顶起又落下，快感一波一波袭来，骑乘的体位使每一次进攻都进入到自己更深的地方，Nesta感觉自己的内脏都要被顶错了位。Romagnoli的阴茎在他的敏感点上反复戳刺，即使不用手Nesta的欲望也昂扬了起来。  
被球衣绑住的双手无法掌握平衡，Nesta只好收紧手肘夹住Romagnoli的头，修剪过的短发发梢将手臂内侧细嫩的皮肤搔得通红。在快感潮水般的冲刷下，Nesta情不自禁地垂着头发出断断续续的呻吟，眼角渗出的泪水和Romagnoli肩上的汗水交融在一起。  
就在Nesta感觉快要到了的时候，Romagnoli突然把自己从Nesta的身体中抽了出来。

6  
瞬间降临的空虚使Nesta惊愕地瞪着面前的青年，虽然在后者看来那双泛着水光的眼睛表达出的恼怒更像是……撒娇。  
Romagnoli你今天要是不给我一个合理的解释我保证能站起来之后立马去厨房拿菜刀来阉了你！  
Nesta恨恨地喘着粗气，Romagnoli并不理会他故作姿态的凶狠，伸手一推就让他跌回床上，然后抓着两条长腿把人翻了个个儿。  
Nesta的脸冷不防陷进枕头里，刚想骂人胯就被提了起来，变成趴跪的姿势，除了膝盖只剩下脸部受力，赶紧狼狈地用手肘撑起上半身。  
身后的人恶意地拍打他圆润的臀丘，交错的掌印在没有见过阳光的白皙肌肤上形成鲜明的对比。  
“以前没有发现你的屁股这么翘~”  
Romagnoli对这两团弹性一流的软肉爱不释手，来来回回地抚摸揉捏。  
“你快点来……嗯……”  
Nesta此刻已经管不了什么矜持不矜持了，他急着解决自己的生理需求，难耐地向后耸腰，将臀部高高抬起送到Romagnoli眼前。  
Romagnoli却不解风情地无视他的主动，“不信你自己摸摸看~”  
说完他还真的解开了系住Nesta手腕的球衣，抓着他的手来到自己身后的臀瓣上。  
“你这个……变态啊啊啊——”  
身体没有预警地被又一次进入，原本压低声音的咒骂在被填满的刹那一下子走了调。  
膝盖跪在床上，没有着力点的上半身悬在空中随着撞击摇晃，两条手臂被Romagnoli紧紧抓住才让Nesta没有跌进被子里，身后的速度已经快到让他发不出声音，只好无助地张着嘴巴大口大口地喘气。  
恍惚之间，Nesta的手臂被大力地拉紧，上半身也被迫抬起，脊背紧贴着身后的胸膛。  
Romagnoli一手揽着他的胸部，一手拉过他的下巴和他亲吻，舌头灵活地伸进他的口腔里席卷着，透明的津液顺着无法闭合的嘴角流下来。  
“唔嗯……”  
被吻到缺氧的Nesta意识越来越模糊，身体却更加敏感。下体滚烫的热度，身前徘徊的手指，耳边低沉的喘息，此刻的他只能用最原始的感官来体验外部世界。  
“Sandro……”  
他迷迷糊糊地听到有人在叫他的名字，费力地后侧过头去，想要看清Romagnoli的表情。后者的脑袋埋在他的肩窝，正专心地做着最后的冲刺，只留给他一个看不见五官的侧脸。  
你在叫谁……  
Alessio，你在叫谁……  
他已经没有精力去分辨，身体不由自主地沉浮在情欲的浪潮中，直到一道热流射入他的最深处，才脱力地达到最后的高潮。

6  
做完之后两个人都筋疲力尽地倒在床上。Romagnoli还压在Nesta的背上，可他已经没有力气把对方推下去了。巨大的满足之后是莫名的空虚，像一个小人儿踮着脚顺着肠道一路钻进他的心里。  
Nesta盯着台灯座上凸起的开关，突然开口打破了安静的气氛。  
“所以……  
“你到底是不是对我没有欲望？”  
Romagnoli楞了一下，“难道你对我今晚的表现还不满意？”  
“那是因为我穿了他的衣服。”  
“上帝作证，”Romagnoli忽然严肃地直起身：“我在梦里可没做到最后！”  
他又指了指地上的一摊：“而且那身衣服刚才不都被我扒光了嘛。”  
“那你看那些干嘛？”  
“哪些？”  
“你那个叫学习资料的文件夹……”  
“那确实是学习资料啊！”  
Romagnoli欲哭无泪。他只是个二十来岁的死宅大学生，人生中头一次交了个男朋友还是阅历丰富的成熟款，床上经验为零的他当然会担心自己表现不好遭人嫌弃。本想彻底钻研之后再付诸实践，结果没想到被误会心术不正还来了个突击检查……  
“那我要恭喜你学有所成了。”Nesta凉凉地说。  
“我可不可以理解为，你对我的技术还挺满意的^ ^”  
哼……  
Romagnoli像只巨型犬一样兴奋地趴在Nesta身上乱拱，Nesta揉了揉酸疼的腰，看着花了自己几百欧买来的球衣像破布一样被丢在地上，发誓再也不会做这种赔本生意了！


End file.
